


the future's so bright

by Odyle



Series: the future's so bright [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odyle/pseuds/Odyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I look at you all I can see are the mistake we're going to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the future's so bright

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for [The 100 Ficathon](http://stainofmylove.livejournal.com/239898.html). The prompt is from _A Softer World_.

It is only a matter of time. 

They have been slowly revolving around each other for weeks. The chaos has resolved itself to understanding. 

It feels like fate, something that Clarke had never believed in until she set foot on Earth. That wasn’t so long ago. She still dreams most nights of her father. He tries to explain things to her--astrophysics, meteorology, the order of the universe. Nothing makes sense, but he’s patient and kind and she wants desperately to understand. Clarke wakes up wanting to scream and punch the walls of the drop ship until her knuckles bleed. 

On the nights she doesn’t dream of her father, she dreams of Bellamy (pleasant dreams that leave her frustrated for entirely different reasons.) Bellamy holds her close. She’s aware of the warmth of his skin where he’s slipped his hand beneath her shirt to rest on the small of her back and the quiet, slow, steady breaths he takes just on the edge of sleep. Bellamy isn’t tender, but he is worn. Her body aches but the dream offers no consolation. 

In the idle moments of the day as she’s gathering chicory or treating chigger bites, Clarke contemplates the inevitable. She wonders what form their liaison will take. It feels like a silly consideration given the improbability of surviving from day to day. 

The consequences of sleeping with one guy when there are only 82 people left are staggering. More so when you share the burden of leadership with him. She knows Bellamy, but not well enough to say that their fragile little civilization won’t fall to pieces if they fell out. 

As terrible of an idea it is, Clarke is not sure that she can resist.


End file.
